


Tutoring Sessions

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Magic, Matt goes with Peter to check out Strange's offer to teach, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, does this classify as parent teacher night? asking for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was still a bit thrown off as Peter rushed off before coming back, “Come on, dad, the class is outside.”“Right, outside,” Matt grumbled as he tapped his cane and frowned at the displays they passed, “Do they have pets or- familiars or whatever they call them?”“No, um, some of those are um, sentient objects?”“Sentient, as in thinking, and what now?”
Series: The Devil's in the details [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Tutoring Sessions

Matt was still a bit thrown off as Peter rushed off before coming back, “Come on, dad, the class is outside.”

“Right, outside,” Matt grumbled as he tapped his cane and frowned at the displays they passed, “Do they have pets or- familiars or whatever they call them?”

“No, um, some of those are um, sentient objects?”

“Sentient, as in thinking, and what now?”

“It's complicated it's kinda like a mind meld thing but between a sorcerer or sorceress and their, um... Yeah, let's go with familiars but these are objects not living things, because those would die too quickly and it's just easier to bind power to an object and not a living thing. Though I think there is legend of someone creating an Artifact from a tree but I think that lived on to become a staff after the tree was gone... I'm rambling and you are looking confused again, I'm sorry.”

“Okay, so, sentient objects...”

“Yeah, kinda like how Vision wasn't a 'being' before the stone. He was just a computer program before that, according to Stark's records.”

“Okay,” Matt shifted back when he heard something hit glass, “Are they hostile?”

“They can be, if they think their chosen is in danger? Strange said Levi nearly choked him out trying to drag him away from something really bad a few times. But the cloak shifted its grip and flew him away from it after realizing he couldn't breathe.”

“My head already hurts...” Matt chuckled as Peter sighed and shook his head.

“Come on, dad, you'll love the courtyard.” Peter froze, “Oh, um, I warned you that we're um-”

“Not in Kansas anymore, yeah you told me.”

“Okay, yeah okay, so-” Matt just chuckled and shook his head as Peter opened the door. “If you feel cold or anything we can grab a rob or something.”

“I know,” Matt smiled and shivered at the chill in the air, “I'll be fine. It's not that bad.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Peter walked him around the courtyard, rambling about where things were and disregarding the whispers and confusion from some of the others gathered. “Oh, there's a weapons rack over here for those in combat training, so, um, try not to trip over it? It's just like literally a standing rack about hip high,” Matt tapped his cane against the corner, “Okay so you can tell it's there. I wasn't sure what all would mess with you here.”

“It's just, more the lack of background noise that's messing with me, and the altitude. It's... a dead give away we're not in Kansas anymore.”

“You, um, okay here or-”

“I'm fine, Pete, go enjoy your class.”

“Um, won't the uh, spells and stuff mess with you?”

Matt shrugged, “I'll be alright, I've dealt with you slinging spells around all week.” Matt glared at the image before sliding his cane over and flicking something, an axe maybe, back onto the rack, “Just, spread the word not to leave things lying around for me to find.”

“Yeah, um, yeah they shouldn't leave things out like that anyway...”

Matt chuckled as he settled in before tilting his head when he heard Strange walking toward them, “This would be beautiful... if it wasn't for all the incenses.”

Peter groaned, “Dad...”

Matt chuckled while he folded his cane, “I'm just being a grumpy old bastard, go enjoy your class.”

“You know, we're not supposed to have outsiders here,” Strange was smirking at him as he settled nearby.

“What am I going to do? Describe the fresh air? Well it would be fresh if it wasn't for all those damn magical incense you use all the time.”

“That was the argument I gave Wong over letting you join us.”

“How'd he take it?” Matt was smiling as he tilted his head toward the steps and smell of tea, “Wong, here I thought you wouldn't join us.”

“I'm still not happy with outsiders here... but given the past and the fact that Peter is, well a very interesting young potential, it seemed like a better idea to just let the blind guy sit in on training.” Matt smiled and nodded at the tea cup held out to him, “Plus it might teach some of the uncertain ones that there is in fact more things out there than they think. And more ways to experience things.”

“Long as he doesn't over exert himself. He is still recovering from nearly dying...” Matt was grinning, “They're nervous.”

“Are they?” Strange asked as he sipped his tea.

“I can smell it on them, feel it in the tension in the air. Probably losing their concentration a lot.”

“Not every day the Sorcerer Supreme sits in on class, especially the novices',” Wong was amused as he blew on his tea before taking a sip.

“This is actually really good tea,” Matt sighed as he licked his lips, “I was, honestly expecting something over the top and choking like the incenses.”

“Grumble, grumble,” Strange smirked as he turned to watch. “He's actually, very good.”

“Is he?” Matt was smiling a proud smile, “He always does put everything he has into something that interests him.”

“He hasn't expressed much interest in the offensive side though, it worries me a bit.”

“It could be because he already has strength for offensive attacks as is. He might not want to risk not having the control he's earned from years of training himself physically. After all, isn't some of your ability based on your mental capacity and emotional intent?” Strange was shifting back, sitting up and paying attention. “There was this saying my grandmother use to have. She always said you have to look out for the Murdock boys, they've got the devil in them. My family, we've always had this... darkness, this... rage, in us. Imagine something that strong, powering what you can do. It would be, fatal, to anyone in its path.”

“Forgive me for saying it but, I'd rather kill than die should it come to that.”

“Thou shalt not kill...” Matt mumbled and shrugged, smirking when he felt the electrical storm in front of them shifting and changing.

“We all have our anchors, Matthew, I'm honestly just glad you and your son have yours set in stone.”

Matt shrugged as he sipped his tea before frowning, “Frustration is a bad thing for you, isn't it?”

“It makes it difficult to concentrate and gather power properly, why?”

“Someone's getting very frustrated...” Matt reached out and snagged the hand being raised, “Just watch, pay attention, and teach.”

“We do not go by those teachings anymore. It's not worth putting students at risk...”

“Sometimes, all that is needed is a touch of fear for the gravity of the situation to sink in deep and stay a constant.”

“Don't get my students hurt, Murdock...”

“They'll be fine, it's only defensive training after all.” Matt waited it for a few more changes in the training before sighing, “You might be right. It's, sparking like live wires tapping together.”

“Looks to be exhaustion setting in...” Wong mumbled as he reached for the pot. “More tea?”

“Which are you two talking about? It's late enough most of them are tired,” Strange grumbled as he happily took more while Matt shook his head.

“Woman, younger but not as young as Peter, long hair, pulled back. Toward the middle.”

“Oh, I see it,” Strange waved a hand before shifting toward Wong, “Do we have another cup?”

“Of course,” Wong held out a cup to the student who seemed a little shaken.

Matt smiled and nodded toward her, “Do you speak English? Peter has said there are some here that don't.”

“Yes, I speak English,” she had something of a European accent to it and Matt nodded to her.

“You're getting frustrated, and it's showing. We thought it was time for a break to get your mind calmed back down.”

That seemed to help her relax a bit as she settled in front of them, “I'm just, struggling, that's all.”

“Probably doesn't help with Peter being a smart little shit, I'm betting.” Matt shifted his cup toward his boy, “He has been studying on his own for... awhile now, apparently. He'd already learned how to produce these spells, become comfortable with them before we were even aware he was attempting.”

“Don't compare your progress with that of another, is what he's trying to say,” Strange was glaring by the tone, “We all have our strengths and are own capacity.”

“Watch, and learn but don't compare, just because someone else can do something you can't, doesn't mean it makes you any less,” Matt smiled as he swung his hand in front of his face, “Just adapt and learn what you can do and keep growing those skills.” He was smiling as he nudged Strange, “Call Peter in, let him take a break.”

Peter slid in beside Matt, “What's up, dad?”

“Your being a star pupil again, that and they're about to push toward offensive and Strange has already said you're refusing to use those spells.”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled, “So, how horrible is it here?”

“Feels like, clean fresh air, and would smell that way if it wasn't for their need for all the stinky crap-”

Peter was chuckling before Strange could get anything out of his mouth, “Dad, they're specifically designed to help with focus and, well I guess you'd say open mind? It's something you've already given me the blank stare over when I've tried to explain it.”

“Ah, one of those.” Matt reached out to hug him, “So, why not learn the offensive spells?”

Peter shrugged, “I, well I mean, I did well enough with just a shielding spell and my own strength... I just, don't want to run the risk of my mind not being in the right mindset to only injure? It's kinda why I always have Karen or Frank do the test firing when I check on new suit materials. I just, don't like being responsible for that kinda weapon.”

Strange seemed to sit up and pay more attention, “You know we're here to help if you want to learn and practice-”

“It's not, um, it's not about the everyday things. If I can keep from crushing something, or breaking something I grab without thinking... It's the heat of the battle, anger/fear, if I'll be able to pull my punch and not just, full shotgun someone in panic or lose my train of thought to the devil whispering in my ear to just finish it and get rid of the problem. That's why I won't learn those.”

Matt frowned, “You should still know how...”

“What?”

“Peter, here,” Matt reached out, fingers tapping at his jaw before shifting and pressing just enough to make Peter pay attention, “Feel that?”

Peter winced, trying to nod and stopping short, “Yeah.”

“Relax,” Matt lifted and turned his wrist slowly, until he reached that point of resistance. “A few more pounds of pressure, your neck would be damaged. If you tense up, it would probably take a lot more, but for most, that's all it takes to take someone out of the fight permanently.”

“But you wouldn't...”

“Just because I wouldn't, doesn't mean it's not something to know how to do. I just don't use it for its intended purpose. Quickest and dirtiest way to get someone to give up information or to back down in a fight is to make them think you're going to kill them, whether you are or not. The showier the better.”

“Shit, Wade really wasn't lying, was he? You really do tone it back, don't you?”

“Kid, you have no idea,” Matt shrugged as he patted his shoulder. “Go learn, Peter. You're really good at that, and right now this is one of those things that aren't boring you.”

Peter was twitching his foot before nodding, “Knowledge is power, right?”

“Exactly,” Matt was smiling before he winced at his cold tea, “I hate loose leaf...”

“Here,” Wong took the cup from him but he declined a refill, “Oh-”

“Hm,” Matt hummed in question before hearing the tea dumped out before a fresh, hot cup was held out to him, “Thank you.”


End file.
